Triwizard Marauders
by AMFING
Summary: Loads of Jily but also a plot line moving along the Triwizard tournament as it might have been for the Marauders, Who will be the champions, How will this affect friendships? Death? Love? all questions to be answered in time
1. Chapter 1

"James do you know what your doing!" I yell as he takes off through the air on his brand new broom.  
"Of course Lily Flower I always know what I'm doing" He shouts back, I laugh knowing full well that that is absolutely not true what so ever. Sirius and Remus laugh as well, making me start slightly as they come up behind me.  
"Did we scare you Ginger?" Sirius asks, laughing as he shoves my shoulder in a friendly knowing manner.  
"Scare..me!? NEVER!" I yell punching him back none too lightly.  
"Oh you wanna go Ginger? Come at me!" Sirius yells jumping back and raising his fists I laugh and raise my fists as well ready to fight this overgrown dog.  
"Will you two quit it out!? Seriously Lily, Sirius quit it" Remus yells trying to step forward to split us apart but failing. Sirius and I had begun to slowly circle each other and in turn began swinging punches through the air. Mean while somewhere far above us James was flying happily on his new racing broom.

* * *

Eventually Sirius and I were full out wrestling on the ground, while Remus sat to the side amused. I threw a punch at his gut, he caught it spun my arm and I fell towards the ground, twisting and catching his legs with mine I took him down with me. He tries to roll me over, but I grab him around the neck and roll the other way so that I have his arm behind his back, and he's lying face...He flips over suddenly throwing me off him and onto the ground, sending the air flying out of my lungs. He grabs my arm, I twist and catch him in the gut with my other elbow, taking a foot to his shin as well. As he falls he reaches up a hand and catches my hair in his fist making me cry out and bend backwards. He tries to roll over me to pin me down, but I twist out of the way...  
"Hey Sirius! Get off my Girlfriend!" James yells coming towards us. That provides a welcome distraction, and Sirius loosens his grip on my hair, I spin around and catch him in the jaw, he reciprocates with a jab at my hip, causing me to fall slightly he grabs me by my waist and goes to take me to the ground,  
"Sirius I mean it stop" James says closer now, but we don't stop, we don't even pause. I twist hitting the ground with my shoulder and roll he ends up on the ground I see, James almost at us, and I can hear Remus chuckling under his breath in amusement, 'time to end this' I think, So i grab Sirius around the waist, and roll so that I'm on top I straddle him and before he can throw me off I grab his arms and pin them to the ground.  
"Got you" I say as I lean over him. I can feel a bump on my thigh and smile suggestively at him. That just makes the bump grow.  
"Yes Yes you got him, now get off of him." James says sounding annoyed. Sirius smiles, but back at me and suggestively pushes his hips into me I can feel the bump at the apex of my thighs now, and I press firmly back.  
"You sound slightly bothered, whats wrong deary?" I say as sweetly as possible as Remus sniggers in the background. James makes a noise, almost like a growl and Sirius playfully growls right back. And without warning he flips us over so that hes on top, and he smiles down at me.  
"Have I mentioned how totally shaggable you are Lily Evans?" I laugh and he smiles even wider, thrusting forward again. This time I know I heard James growl in his throat. Next thing I know Sirius is practically flying across the practice field, and Remus is full out (pardon the pun) howling with laughter. I smile sweetly up at James, as he stalks back towards me, I cross my legs discreetly and prop myself up on one elbow,  
"So how are you?" I say, James looks darkly down at me and holds out his hand, I cautiously take it and he pulls me up into a non-too gentle hug,  
"You, me, unused dorm, tonight promise?" He says clipped, I raise an eyebrow at him, "we need to talk" I nod, James looks oddly disturbed and for one of the most collected, arrogant, cool headed sixth years this is extremely out of the ordinary.  
"Okay James I'll be there."  
"Good," He says and turns walking back up towards the castle,

* * *

Sirius walks towards me grinning from ear to ear and Remus can't help but smile.  
"He looks pissed" Remus states matter of factually causing me to laugh some more, and Sirius rolled his eyes,  
"Seriously Mooney? Really I mean seriously come one I personally think he's fine, it's not like he just threw me like what 20 whole freaking feet just because I complimented his girlfriend in a suggestive way." I full out choke laughing and Remus can't help it soon he's bending over holding his stomach laughing as well, Sirius the loudest of all.

"Something funny?" I hear Madam Hooch's voice say, I straighten up and unconvincingly shake me head. She smiles,  
"Boys something I should know?" Sirius and Remus immediately straighten up and shake their heads,  
"Just a joke that kind of doesn't make sense," Sirius says Madam raises an eyebrow,  
"What about?" she asks skeptically obviously suspicious, because often whenever she caught one of the our little group laughing this way something was about to go down, good or bad doesn't matter she had just obviously learned to be wary,  
"It was about and idiot dog getting thrown across a field by a stag, because the dog was eying a particularly attractive flower, all the while a human was watching and laughing to himself." Remus said quickly. Madam's eyebrow rose considerably higher at that and actually broke a smile,  
"Alright then off you go the feast is about to begin." She winks at me as the boys set off quickly up the hill, I smile back and break into a run to catch up.

* * *

We enter the great hall thankfully not the quite latest ones, and hurry to our seats, and sit down still suffering the after affects of our endless laughter. James looks at us strangely but was pleasant enough. Dumbledore stood up after the very last dregs if students filed in embarrassed.  
"Staff and students I have a somewhat troubling yet exciting announcement to make..." A silence hushed over the great hall, what was Dumbledore about to say? "I am somewhat pleased to announce that this year...yes yes I know it's already started, but it's still just, October...we shall be hosting a Tri-Wizard Tournament this year." I heard gasps from the staff table, and a few woops from students but otherwise silence. Someone from the Slytherin table called out,  
"But Professor aren't three schools usually involved?" Dumbledore slightly smiled,  
"Yes well you see, this is simply a school tournament therefore three from our school shall be selected, but there is an age limit you must be at least 16 years old, to enter the tournament which I do believe is sixth years and up," I heard some fifth years call rubbish but it made sense to me, I saw my friends jaws twitch. Dumbledore continued to speak but I soon lost concentration as I saw James, Remus, and Sirius talking to each other.

They weren't using words per-say they were talking silently with there eyes and slight head movements. I have been with long enough to decipher what they were saying...  
"NO NO NO you are not entering!" I say in a hissed whisper, they look at me, and Sirius leans forward,  
"Why the hell not Ginger? Didn't you hear him, its a tournament, competing, an easy chance to show up some Slytherin scum, so um yes I do think I'll enter."  
"No Sirius you don't understand the Tri-Wizard Tournament was discontinued long ago after too many students began to die, don't you see how dangerous this is!" I turn to Remus, "Surely you can understand, surely you're sensible enough to know that this is crazy!" Remus just smiled at me, James nudged my side, but I ignored him, he sighs and turns back and begins to clap with everyone else. I turn back towards the front and see a large flaming Goblet being brought out,  
"This is the impartial judge of who shall represent their peers as the three Champions, but... and here's the plot twist, as the champion you may choose one ally to assist you in every challenge, so in turn it makes it doubly as dangerous." I groan out loud. "Now with all that cheery stuff out of the way let's eat!"


	2. Chapter 2

"EAT! eat! how in the world am I supposed to eat after that!" Some girl yelled from the Ravenclaw table. Mentally I agreed with her, though I didn't bother putting that into words, as all it would earn me were probably indignant grunts. I watched as Sirius began to devour a meat pie, and Remus was digging into some mashed potatoes and gravy with a corn covered spoon, James was eating some black pudding, and looking at me intently.

I ignored him at first and began to pick at a roll, listening to the conversation around me,  
"Who do you think is gonna be the champion?"  
"You know it's only three houses most likely.."  
"Which houses!?"  
"Which do you think twit! Gryffindor, and Slytherin without a doubt but its a tie between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."  
"Most likely Ravenclaw, I don't FIND a way for a Hufflepuff to be a champion," This kind of conversation went around at all corners of the Great Hall, even teachers were whispering away and from what I could see of their lips they were heavily discussing the upcoming tournament.

"LILY EVANS EARTH TO LILY EVANS CAN YOU HEAR US!" I hear Sirius shouting in my ear, I start...  
"Yes, Yes I can hear you, what?" I say flabbergasted as to what he could want  
"I was just asking you why it was so important to keep us three out of the tournament, I don't see you jumping to rescue of anyone else, not even Snivelus," he say's looking interestedly up at me. I stand up indignantly all of a sudden almost furious,  
"Because I actually care if you live or die, and if you hadn't noticed he doesn't sit at our table because hes not a Gryffindor." I hiss the last word, turn on my heel and stride out of the Great Hall.

* * *

I walk furiously fast, all the way to Gryffindor Tower, nearly yelling the password at the Fat Lady,  
"Draco Noquiem" and I walk inside just as quickly. I quickly make my way to my dormitory and look around for my book, I spot it on my bed, carelessly left where I was sitting when James had asked me to come down to the field to watch him try out his new broom, (I sit down and begin to read), and silly I've forgotten what it is. I smile, James love's Quidditch, sometimes I think he loves it more than he loves me, and sadly that might actually be true in a way. Still he is quite impressive on the field and you have to admit he is a great chaser. Everyone is saying that he should try for seeker because the seeker they have is currently considering leaving. Then there probably won't be Quidditch due to the absurd arrival of this Tournament.

If I know James at all I know he'll want to do this, He just can't put down a challenge ever, I have to admit that he is rather stuck up and arrogant at times but almost all the other times he is simply, funny, handsome, interesting, mischievous, the James I know and enjoy is a kind hearted person who cares for pretty much everyone as a rule. But this is like the ultimate challenge and considering he will probably be competing against someone from Slytherin it's even more appealing. It doesn't matter who it is, if there is a chance to show up any Slytherin any where, at any thing he, Remus, and Sirius would take it in a heart beat not caring about the consequences. James...

There's a knock on the dormitory door, breaking me out of my reverie and my book,  
"Yes!?" I call towards the door, I hear the door and footsteps coming into the Dormitory, 'That's weird, who could it be?' I think to myself as I watch my door, there is another knock, 'well at least they have manners' I smile at that,  
"Who is it?" I call at the door, which opens at my voice, I anticipate who it could be as my door opens and closes with seeming no one opening or closing it. Now I definitely know who it is,  
"How in the world did you manage to fit all three of you under there?" I ask legitimately interested, I hear laughter from somewhere near the edge of bed, "Seriously, how did you manage it?" Suddenly not one, not two, but three whole people plop onto my bed from seemingly thin air, I laugh, as Sirius simply sprawls across my bed his head resting on my crossed knee, Remus leans against the far, poster on the bed and James ends up behind me his legs around mine, his arms around my waist resting comfortably, I lean back into his warm muscled chest.  
"So what exactly did I do to deserve this visit?" I ask knowing the answer full well  
"Well you sorta kinda mighta like stormed out of the mess hall, really mad because I'm an idiot who can't keep his mouth shut" Sirius says looking up at me and apologizing with his eyes, I'm shocked and evidently I don't hide it well enough because Remus snickers. I can tell that he really is sorry, at least for making me mad, I'm quite positive he meant what he said about me not jumping to the rescue of anyone else not even my old best friend Severus Snape.  
"It's all right Sirius I just didn't expect it, that's all, It was a shock especially considering how true it was." I say looking down at James's fingers wrapped around my waist.  
"You know Ginger you came very close right there to admitting that I am right. Though you just managed to skirt it" He laughs and I smile,  
"There's a reason for that" We all laugh at Sirius's hurt face. I nudge him with my knee and he smile's up at me,  
"You know for a nerd, you're alright Ginger" Sirius say's trying to look serious, causing me to grin, and from the corner I hear Remus mutter,  
"From what I hear she is totally shaggable" that was the end of that I burst out laughing leaning my head back into James's chest, while Sirius goes scarlet and Remus chuckles, even James manages to crack a smile.  
"And besides I don't consider myself a nerd Sirius" Sirius and Remus gape at me,  
"Then what pray tell do you consider yourself!?" Remus exclaims, rarely does he make a comment lest we are alone but now he seems genuinely befuddled. Even James looks at me with a look of confusion,  
"Well...I simply consider myself an Intellectual Badass thank you very much." I say matter of factly, for a moment they just look at me stunned, and then the laughter begins, Remus has to hold his sides as he laughs so hard he bends at the middle, and Sirius quite literally howls with laughter and begins to roll around, I look up at James who is obviously subduing a laugh, He just smiles down at me obviously amused. For a moment it's just us and I see more than amusement in his guarded eye's. And then I realize what the object in my back is, I smile at him and he lean's down...


	3. Chapter 3

He leans down and slowly and gently presses his lips to mine, I press my lips against his and he tightens his grip around me deepening the kiss and pulling me against him, I can feel him in my lower back and I press myself against him, causing him to moan slightly against my mouth and his hand to move southward and his other hand to go north,  
"Okay, Okay that's enough get a room you two, Jeez" Remus says sounding exasperated. Reluctantly I back out of the kiss smiling and biting my lip as I relish the lasting feeling his strong soft lips leave.  
"Last time I checked it was her room." James says matter of factly, I roll my eyes,  
"Doesn't matter, we have a date later tonight, so you can be patient..." I say looking at him, "But he does have a point and just as well no one said you had to watch especially that intently Sirius" I say winking at him. He shakes his head recovering himself, and I laugh. Remus snickers from behind.  
'What you laughing at moony?" Sirius asks turning to him, Remus shakes his head and holds up his hands  
"I was just thinking of that time I caught you and Laura in the back of the Library..." he leaves the sentence unfinished but we all hear the ending, Something serious went down in the back of the Library between Sirius and Laura,  
"Soo Padfoot, what were you up to?" I say enunciating the word Padfoot and chopping the rest of the words apart. I smile sweetly at him, and he just glares at me and then at Lupin,  
"Nothing freaking happened." He says sulkily, looking down eventually.  
" I don't believe that for a moment." I say looking at him. He doesn't look up and I lean over and look up into his face. "Come on Sirius I'm just messing with you, you know that I have no need for the knowledge of what obscene things you did to Laura in the back of the Library." the corners of his mouth turn up a little and so I continue, "I mean who knows, probably had her up against a book shelf in the restricted section, gently sucking on her voluminous bosoms, as you prob into..." I got no farther because just then I was once again tackled and as we fell off the bed I twisted so that I ended up falling on him with and oomph, before I can react he flips us over and pins me down one hand holding my wrists above my head and another clamped tightly over my mouth, I immediately lick his hand which was to no effect,  
"I think that's enough little Missy, or else that dirty little mouth of yours just might ruin the surprise." He says leaning down and placing a tender kiss at the hollow of my throat. From the bulge I feel on my pelvis I realize that this is no joke. Evidently the others didn't and looked on as if we were simply conversing about the weather. He continues to run his lips up my neck planting another kiss at my jaw bone, he whispers in my ear,  
"That distraction spell will only work so long..." plants a kiss just under my earlobe and continues down my neck, pausing to plant kisses along either side of my collar bone, and then back at the hollow of my neck he whispers something under his breath and releases my arms, which I can't move, he also removes his hand from my mouth, I stretch my jaw,  
" What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask staring up at him angrily and instead of replying he grabs my breasts firmly in each hand,  
"Sirius get the hell off me, what the fuck, oh my god get off!" I yell at him as he kneads them roughly, I see James and Remus pause for a moment but then they resume their pointless conversation, I realize that if I make enough of a problem then they will probably snap out of it. But I can't just scream like that I need a reason...and I have found my reason Sirius had managed a hand into my...  
"AHHHHHHHH" I scream, I continue to scream and try and twist my away from Sirius and his violating grasp, I look into his eyes and notice something, but then James and Remus (who had evidently shaken out of the spell) grabbed Sirius under the arms and pulled him off me. I barely have time to register the fact that Sirus was gone when I throw myself at James, who had pulled out his wand, followed by Remus,  
"NO JAMES, No Remus Please LISTEN, NO" they both look at me like I've gone mad, and James goes to shake me off.  
"What the hell Lily, he just attacked you and you're still standing up for him? Please explain why I shouldnt have a right go at him" I look at him pleadingly, and slowly move toward Sirius,  
"Lily I'm not sure if thats the safest option. I mean James has a point," Remus says raising his eyebrows at me.  
"No look I have a point," I say as I move closer, "Look at his eyes, he's not in control..." I leave my sentence unfinished because frankly I don't know how to finish it. James looks at me frustrated and just shakes his head, Remus on the other hand does seem to be taking a closer look - Bless the fact that he's more rational and clear headed than the rest of us, Ha thats ironic...  
Remus's eye's widen,  
"Sirius?" Remus says hesitantly, Sirius shakes his head violently, but nothing happened. "Lily I see what your saying and you're right, there is definately something off, but I can't put my finger on it." Meaning he doesnt want to admit that he knows what it is just as much as I do.  
"James look," Remus says. Sighing heavily James takes a step closer, and looks closely at his best friend,  
"Oh my god."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my God" James mutters as he notices as well. "Oh my God, Sirius..." James drops his wand as he brings a hand up to cover his mouth in shock. "Oh Sirius, what happened." I can't tell which is more shocking, the fact that Sirius is being controlled by the imperious curse, Remus's face, or the fact that James is shocked beyond comprehension, and is on his knees.  
"James I can fix this" I say before thinking, James looks up at me,  
"You can?" Hope is in his eyes, and suddenly I feel horrible for saying anything.  
"Yes James, give me 5 minutes and he'll be good as new" I say and inside I am beating myself with a large branch making sure to get the face, for being such an idiot, but I have to try now, "you two can wait outside while I work" They look at me skeptically but reluctantly leave the room,  
"Okay so now I have 5 minutes to try to undo a freaking imperious curse," I mumble to myself, I see Sirius look at me a look of recognition in his eyes. Hmm I have an Idea, I if I can put a different charm on him that will hopefully help me find out who the hell did it, then we can find him and make him take it off, except I only have 5 minutes. I faintly remember learning in class one day about a complex, seriously sketchy counter-curse that may or may not release a person of the curse. Supposedly if preformed correctly it has been known to be able to release them for a short period of time at least enough to tell you who the culprit was, if they even remembered. Fuck now I only have 4 minutes. Well better try.

I dive towards my bookshelf and begin going through my countless books.  
"Charms:No, Potions:No, Transfiguration for Dummies: James, NO NO NO NO!" agh I keep throwing books everywhere mumbling to myself, until finally I find the book I'm looking for "The Dark Arts and It's Various Curses and How to Counter". Kind of stupid but hey it does the trick when James does something stupid to Severus. I flip frantically looking for imperious, I come across the chapter titled "The Unforgivable Curses", That should do it. I still have two minutes. Okay I look over the spell and sigh I pick up the book and my wand and point the wand at him, I mutter the incantation over and over again willing it to work with every cell in my body.  
Just as I was about to give up the door opens, and simultaneously Sirius shakes himself and blinks,  
"Hey Ginger wassup?" Says Sirius looking at me like he hadn't missed a thing, like he hadn't violated me, like he hadn't just scared the crap out of his two best friends, and instead of acting cool I throw my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder almost crying with relief.

He hesitates but eventually pats my back awkwardly.  
"You okay Ginger?" I shake me head and hold him tighter, "Well um..." I realize that I have probably just scared the living bejesus out of him, but I frankly don't care though I step back anyway,  
"Sorry" I mumble, he looks at me strangely  
"For what?" But before I can answer James and Remus seem to have recovered and they ran past me and tackled Sirius to the ground.  
"Who did it?" James asks loudly over Remus's "Holy Crap what happened!"  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked trying to push them off, after some lost mumbling I hear, "Oh yea it was that Slytheryn kid that has this huge crush on Ginger" before I can stop myself I pop up blood pounding in my ears. They all stand up and look at me,  
"I know who it was/is" I say and rush out of the dorm, I run through the common room, and down the corridor, I can hear them behind me, but I really don't care. I have a serious problem to deal with. I run right into the library, right to the dark arts section and right too Severus Snape. I stand there for a moment glaring, and then I grab him by the ear and yank hard dragging him out of the Library. I step out of the library with Snape just as James, Sirius and Remus catch up. They halt and look on in shock as I drag him up to the 4th floor, and into an empty classroom.

I turn on him and start to yell,  
"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SEVERUS!" Severus shrinks back slightly but looks on in slight amusement, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU MADE HIM DO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" This catches his attention. He looks up,  
"What Lily? What could you possibly do to hurt me? To have your revenge? You've hurt me enough by betraying me for that Potter boy and then better yet hanging out with a werewolf and a filthy blood traitor. How on earth could you hurt me more than turning your back on me and leaving me friendless? Tell me Lily how?" He didn't move, he didn't yell, he didn't even sound harsh it was simply an even tone, almost a whisper, but it told me what I needed to know. It told me he did it. It told me that he wasn't sorry. But also it told me that he was hurt. It told me that he'd changed. It even told me how much he had depended on me.  
But I didn't care. he attacked one of my friends and that is not okay,  
"Severus I am not in the right state of mind to even feel sorry for you. Besides you should have thought of all that before you called me a filthy you know what. But what you did was unforgivable, you cursed one of my friends and that is not okay, what so ever, you could be the lowest most unfortunate creature ever to live and I still wouldn't feel pity at this moment." I say this all calmly but in a forceful way, the way I speak when I'm trying to explain how stupid something was to James. At that moment the three boys walk in and freeze. I don't pay any attention,  
"I am going to give you two options and two options only, option one I curse you right back and leave you here for someone to find and you tell no one, or option two I go and tell a teacher what happened and they'll investigate the problem themselves and you'll get in a whole lot more trouble. Your choice" Severus cocks his head to one side as if in thought.  
"Very well, do what you will and I will not tell." I laugh  
"Immobulus," I say and he goes still, "Any last words?"  
"Remember this Lily, I may not regret cursing Sirius but I will forever regret hurting you" I roll my eyes and with a flick of my wand he raises in the air and hangs upside down. "Confundus" I say and with that I walk swiftly out of the room.

* * *

I reach my dormitory and plop onto my bed thoroughly vexed. How could he! That little snivelling slime ball. That horrible good for nothing! That poor excuse for a human being. I stop myself, he's not even that. He's a monster. All of that Dark Arts shit has turned him into a fucking monster. I throw my face into the pillow and scream. GODRIC! I hate him so much. Wait... when did I start hating him? Oh right. I scream again.

I hear a knock at my door and growl.  
"We know you're in there ginger, come on let us in." I growl again and I hear a chuckle come from the door.  
" Oh come on Lily-Pad" This time I growl louder so that they can hear. Sirius fights back another chuckle.  
"Alright now you just sound like a pissed werewolf." I raise my head and howl.  
"Thats it." I hear Sirius mutter something and my door clicks, and in walks the three boys.  
"Go away" I say throwing my face back into my pillow.  
"Can't do that Lily-Pad" Sirius says plopping onto my bed like he owns the place. I peek up at him still frustrated but slightly amused now, I think I like this game. He looks at me and raises his eyebrow. I immediately bury my face back into a pillow.  
"I saw that." He says teasingly, I look up and stick my tongue out at him.  
"Come at me." I say looking him up and down knowing I could take his ass.  
"Now anyother day I would gladly take that offer but seeing as I may have acted strangely earlier I would prefer not to "come at you right now" He say seriously though I can see the hint of humor in his eyes. I roll my eyes.  
"There she is" I hear James say from the other side of me. I nearly smile but quickly recover.  
"Where'd I go?" I say sarcastically. I can almost hear James roll his eyes. Then suddenly I feel my self being lifted in the air.  
"NO NO NO!" I scream before I can think, and suddenly I am being put down, well dropped is probably a better word for it but I land with an oomph.  
"Sorry" I hear James say softly from behind me, Damn me.

I flip around so that I can see him and what I see just makes me sad,  
"No I'm sorry I just you know reacted instinctively." He doesn't look at me. Agh will this stop? This day just keeps getting worse.  
An idea forms in the back of my mind and I act on it without even thinking.  
"Don't you two have some homework you could be doing or some girl you could be snogging?" I say looking pointedly looking at the both of them. Taking the hint the each find some way or another to excuse themselves. As Sirius leaves the room he sneaks a quick wink at me and I roll my eyes again. Same old Sirius, doesn't matter what happens he always jokes around. and then Im in the air again but this time I just go with it.

Next thing Im aware of is me straddling James on my bed.  
"well hello there" I say looking down at him. He mumbles something under his breath before looking up at me a need in his eyes. I lean down and slowly press my lips to his.  
"I know James." I say before deepening the kiss further. One of his hands comes up to cradle my head, roping his fingers into my hair as I continue to kiss him. His other hand coming to rest on the small of my back, pressing me too him. I can feel his bulge against my hip, so I roll my self into him causing him to moan loudly.  
"Jesus Lils" smiling to myself I roll my hips again. He moans loudly and I quickly call a few silencing charms under my breath. James scoots slightly and then rolls us over so that now he is the one straddling me and grinning like a child on the holidays. I grin up at him and roll my hips upwards. He sucks in a breath and presses back.  
"Lils I need..." I stop him with a kiss pressing my body up to his trying to get as close as possible. When I finally break away I look at him knowingly. He smiles gratefully. He leans down and begins kissing me once more, slowing sending a hand up my blouse, beginning to fondle my breast. My nipples harden and he smiles against my lips. I rope my fingers through his tousled hair as my other hand trails down his chest to his waist band. I begin at the bottom and slowly begin to unbutton his shirt. I finally undo the last one and eagerly splay my fingers on his bare chest causing him to shiver. My other hand follows lead and traces the muscular planes of his chest and abs, I gain once again a magnificent respect for Quidditch. My hands wander back to his waist band unbuttoning his trousers, and slipping a hand inside.  
James gasps loudly at my boldness but doesn't stop me, oh no, his intensity just shoots up. I push at his trousers until they are low enough that I could pull him free. James pulls away from me and looks at me with a fierceness in his eyes. His hands scour my body and soon my blouse and his shirt are across the dorm. I begin to stroke his shaft slowly eliciting moans that make me squeeze him lightly.

I feel his hand going down my stomach and to the waist band of my skirt. Going lower he lifts up my skirt and pushing aside my panties inserts one, two fingers causing me to cry out at the sudden intrusion. My grip on him increases causing his speed to build.  
"Lily" James moans in my ear as I continue stroking him against my stomach.  
"James I know" I groan back, knowing full well what he wants but also knowing full well that I am just not ready yet. I squeeze him again, and with a surge of self control I roll us over once more, making his fingers leave my core. I straddle him invitingly but scoot down so that I can easily lean down and kiss his erect tip. He inhales quickly and I smile mischievously up at him, planting another soft kiss on his tip.  
Coming back up so that I am hovering over him, my breasts barely brushing against his chest. I put my lips right below his ear and whisper something that only he would find extremely sensual and erotic,  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good"


	5. Chapter 5

James's eyes darken and he grabs my hips,  
"Lils why do you do this to me?" he moans, I look at him sympathetically,  
"I know darling but you know why we cant..." he looks to the side and sags a little his hands loosening around my hips,  
"Yea I know I just, You know how much I wish I could...you know." his voice sounds constricted and my heart aches and I lean down and kiss his jaw,  
"Yea I know..."  
"Why, are you still scared? Scared that I'm going to leave as soon as it's over?" My eyes widen and my cheeks flush and I look at the bed sheets, suddenly he rolls us over so that he's looking at me face to face both on our sides, then he kisses me lightly.  
"Why?" I shake my head tears threatening to burst, "Please Lils if you're going to torture me this way then at least tell me why,"  
"I'm scared because I've seen you with other girls. I've heard all the stories. I'm friends with some of your previous adventures. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be just another girl..." My voice fades and I don't dare look up at James for fear of what I'd see. Moments pass by, and being me I fear the worst. Then I hear him choke. My head snaps up to attention. What I see blows my mind.

James Potter is crying. Sobbing in fact. Bawling like a baby. My hands find his face and I methodically rub his cheeks wiping the tears away with my thumbs.  
"James. James whats wrong?!" I say worried. He looks at me. The next thing I know He's kissing me passionately. roping his fingers through my hair. Finally we have to come up for air.  
"What is going on James?" He hold me close.  
"You will never be just another girl. You aren't just an adventure. You aren't just another girl. You are Lily Evans. The Lily Evans I spent almost 7 years pursuing. All those other girls. I was trying to distract myself. Because I couldn't have you. You didn't want me. Lils I love you. I love you so much. If you don't want to yet then we don't have to. I would do anything for you. Please don't be scared anymore."

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter. I really just wanted this one out there. Tomorrow is the Triwizard choosing. Who will be selected, and how will that affect relationships and friendships. **


End file.
